Yog-Sothoth
Yog-Sothoth, also known as Iog-Sotot, is an Outer God known by the title of the “'Lurker at the Threshold'”. Appearance Yog-Sothoth’s usual form is a congeries of iridescent spheres, but the Outer God can take forms of solid, liquid, or gas. One of its avatars, the Lurker at the Threshold, appears as a black amorphous horror. Another, Ramasekva, takes the form of a many-limbed human much like a Hindu deity. Those touched by Yog-Sothoth are almost always destroyed. Location Yog-Sothoth is known as “the key to the gate, whereby the spheres meet”, and is said to exist everywhere in time and space. Paradoxically, the Lurker at the Threshold appears to be shut out from our own dimension, only coming to this world when they are summoned. It has been suggested that Yog-Sothoth has been imprisoned by the Elder Gods at a point where all space and time converge, creating such a gravitational effect that it may not leave. It may also be possible that Yog-Sothoth dwells in a parallel dimension and can either manifest itself in space or time, but not both. It could also be said that the Other God is omnipresent but can fully manifest itself only with the aid of certain ceremonies. Once Yog-Sothoth has arrived, however, it may ignore any terrestrial boundaries, making it a very dangerous being indeed. Worshippers The Mi-Go revere Yog-Sothoth as the “Beyond One”, and certain minds made of vapour know it as a mysterious sign. Various cultures on our planet, such as the Aztecs and the people of Averoigne, have worshipped it, but this devotion does not seem to have been widespread even among these. On our own world, certain sorcerers worship Yog-Sothoth in exchange for limited command of both time and space. Using these abilities, the worshipper can do anything from warping space to hold a chosen victim to stepping outside of time itself to return to Earth after hundreds or thousands of years have passed. Yog-Sothoth eventually takes all of these misguided souls to itself, a fate from which not even physical destruction can save them. Summoning Methods To summon Yog-Sothoth, a tall stone tower or circle of standing stones are often used. Upon speaking the words of the summoning, an intelligent being must be sacrificed to the god. The proximity of the chosen sacrifice is unimportant. The traditional time for such a summoning is on Lammas (August 1), but May Eve is another possibility, and others assert that the god may be called upon at any time. Interested summoners should also note that speaking Yog-Sothoth’s name with the correct pronunciation results in the speaker’s destruction. Theories Legend has it that Yog-Sothoth was the spawn of the Nameless Mist, though others maintain that the Outer God has existed forever. Yog-Sothoth seems to share the rulership of the universe with Azathoth. According to von Junzt’s Unassprechlichen Kulten, Yog-Sothoth is the “father” of Cthulhu, Hastur and Vulthoom. In addition, it has spawned Nug and Yeb on Sub-Niggurath. Some say that ‘Umr al-Tawli is in actuality Yog-Sothoth disguised, and certain manifestations of UFOs have been attributed to appearances of Yog-Sothoth. Kenneth Grant has linked Yog-Sothoth to Choronzon, the guardian of the Abyss that the adept must cross to gain enlightenment. Three interesting theories about Yog-Sothoth deserve mention here. The first is that Yog-Sothoth is diametrically opposed to Nodens, the Lord of the Great Abyss, who shall pursue until the end of time. Another holds that Yog-Sothoth lay beneath an Elder Sign at the Black Mountain, or Mount Sinai, until freed by Moses, and that Yahweh is in fact a manifestation of the Outer God. Yet another claims that Yog-Sothoth is made up of a trinity of beings who, when summoned, will allow the god to remain in this dimension forever. Neither of these theories has gained wide acceptance, however. Category:Pages Category:The Outer Gods